Lost In Hyuga Mansion
by ShadowOfAMouse14
Summary: After Sasuke tells a scary story... everything starts coming true.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and stormy night and Naruto and his friends --namely, Sasuke, Hinata, Neji, Sakura, Lee, Shikamaru, Ino, and Gaara -- were at the Hyuga mansion having a ninja sleepover party in Neji's room while Hinata's father was out on a mission.

"And then what happened?" Naruto asked Sasuke, who was telling a creepy story about ogres and a boy ninja no older then them.

"Well…" said Sasuke in a scary, inhuman voice. "After the boy had just got out of the monster's castle, he saw a blue light in the distance… he was drawn to the light. He tried to break free… but it was too late." "What happened next?" Naruto asked again through clattering teeth.

"Two days later, his comrades went out to look for him, and when they found him… HIS HEAD WAS GONE!"

Gaara --who was trying to act all nonchalant and cool-- was the most terrified of them all.

He even made a poo in his pants!

"How can you tell that the goblins are around?" Sakura asked while clinging on to Shikamaru.

"First, you get sleepy. Secondly, you see the blue light, and lastly… They get 'cha!"

"That wasn't scary at all!" Naruto said, although everyone could see the wet spot in the middle of his pajammies.

"We need more cookies!" He shouted trying to cover his wet spot.

"I-I'll go get some m-more." Hinata said trembling. She stood and walked out of the room.

"Who wants to look at a video?" Sakura asked turning on the television. "Me, me!" Naruto said waving his hand in the air and quickly recovering his wet spot.

"Let's look at a horror!" Lee said hauntingly. "No more scary stuff tonight, Lee." Neji said wiping the sweat off of his head.

"Why?" Lee asked poking him in his side. "Because you're _scared_ of it?"

Neji punched him in the gut and Lee let out a farting noise.

"Aw, Lee!" Naruto said fanning the air. "You coulda _warned_ us before you unleashed that bomb!"

"That came out of his mouth, loser." Sasuke said. Naruto looked at Lee in disgust. "You farted outta your _mouth_?!"

Ino hit him in the back of his head, "He meant the _noise_ came out of his mouth."

"So what's that funky smell, then?" Naruto grumbled.

Gaara stiffened and shouted, "Not me!"

Everyone looked at him and then Sakura shook her head.

She picked up Neji's box of DVD's and gave them to Lee so he could browse through them. "This one!" He exclaimed. He gave her a copy of _Poltergeist_ and she put it in. "I said no scary shows, Lee." Neji says folding his arms.

"It's not scary. It's just thrilling!"

Sasuke jumped up. "I have to, uh… go to the bathroom."

"Well go, then." Shikamaru grunted. "Ain't like nobody's stopping ya." Sasuke grabbed an ultra violet flashlight and walked out of the room.

_Meanwhile…_

Hinata had just pulled her batch of home-made Oreo chocolate chip cookies with minty-lious ice-cream sandwiched in-between out of the freezer when lightning flashed and the lights flickered out.

She sat the cookie sandwiches on the table and activated her Byakugan.

_The g-goblins could b-be a-anywhere!_ She thought trembling.

She slowly walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a cookie platter.

She turned to go back to the table, but when she looked around, she saw a blue light in the distance…

_Oh-no! _

She felt her legs starting to move on their own.

"N-no l-l-legs! S-stop!"

But to Hinata's horror, her legs didn't stop moving. She tried looking away from the light but that didn't work. She tried to deactivate her Byakugan, but that didn't work, either.

What was poor Hinata to do? This was just as bad as her fight with Neji three months ago!

Wait a minute! Wait just a flippin'-floppin' cotton pickin' minute!

Maybe it _was_ Neji trying to lure her into the darkness so he could finish her off quietly and quickly!

While she thought of ways to get away from the light, she kept getting closer and closer.

She just _had_ to get away! She must! She twisted her torso so that she could turn and get away, but no luck.

She had just thought of another way when she had finally reached the light, no time for that plain… _whoosh._ Right of the paper door.

She thought of her back-up plain and decided to go along with that one.

She clasped her hands together, and forced tears out of her eyes. "P-please M-Mr. G-Goblin!" She cried, "I-I h-have a nice, hard, c-crunchy c-cousin in the room to the l-left!"

She never dreamed of saying that about big brother Neji! But she was deathly afraid of getting eaten by g-goblins, so she had to do anything to keep her alive!

Even of that meant having Neji eaten by g-goblins!

"Y-you d-don't want t-to eat m-me! I-I'm t-too soft a-and c-c-chewy!"

She felt a rope being tied around her feet. "N-no!!" She yelled.


	2. Chapter 2:You're next!

This beith the second chapter!

----------------

Naruto lay on top of his sleeping bag and (im)patiently waited for Hinata to return with his num-a-licious sandwich cookies.

Two seconds passed and he slammed his hands against the floor.

"What the in the name of heck is takin' that girl so long?"

He rolled over and jumped up.

He might as well go see if she got herself lost in her own house.

He strolled out of the room and down to the kitchen.

"Hinata?"

No answer, but he saw a light bulb swinging right over the table.

But wait…? What's that?!

COOKIES!!

He ran farther into the kitchen and snatched the cookie sheet off of the table.

"Savory cookies… come to meee!" He said like a psyched maniac.

Wwwaaaiiittt a flinppin' dippin' minute! The lights were out! How the heck…?

Aw the heck with! At least he had his cookies!

He laughed and walked out of the kitchen.

Naruto whistled as he headed back down to Neji's room. He looked around and saw the kitchen door again.

_WHAT THE--?! THE KITCHEN DOOR?!_

He looked down at his cookies.

_Aw dang, there melting._

He went back in the kitchen, opened the freezer door and Hinata's head rolls out.

_Her head… eh?!_

He dropped his cookies on the ground, threw his hands in the air and ran out screaming like a wittle bitty baby.

After a few minutes, he stopped running and gasped for breath.

And boy was he sleepy!

_Wait,_ He thought, _I'm sleepy! Oh-no Sasuke was right!_

He looked up and saw the dim blue light.

Aw crud.

There's no way outta it. He's a goner.

He felt his legs moving on their own. He braced himself for impact. But then he remembered that he's a ninja!

And ninja's don't give up! Believe it!

He grabbed a couple of kunai and placed them in front of his body.

Prepare to die beasts'!

He finally got to the light and tried to throw his kunai. Wait… he can't move his arms!

_Poor Nar-Nar!_

Same as Hinata, he felt a rope being tied around his legs. But as he watched his legs being tied in horror, he saw a humans face.

"Sh-?!" But before he got the rest of the name out, he was snatched into the darkness.

--------------


End file.
